


i'm here too

by ake_chae



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gryffindor, Hogwarts, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Slytherin, Werewolves, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:34:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25686661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ake_chae/pseuds/ake_chae
Summary: "I can't seem to let you go."For most of her life Grace has been nothing more than a background character. Not standing out, not causing trouble or gaining unnecessary attention. That was until her third year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry when a certain boy who lived took interest in her and the mysteries of her past begin to unravel.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Original Female Character(s), Draco Malfoy/Original Character(s), Draco Malfoy/Original Female Character(s), Harry Potter & Original Female Character(s), Harry Potter/Original Character(s), Harry Potter/Original Female Character(s), Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, wolfstar - Relationship
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**prologue**

" _Avada Kedavra!"_

There was a flash of green light and then silence.

A few minutes past before someone spoke up. "She's dead, we're done now right?" a female voice said.

The man beside her nodded before pocketing his wand. He picked up the wand of his colleague who'd been stupified in a struggled before they had managed to kill their target. "Wheres Clarke?" he asked, looking around for the fourth and final member of their mission group.

"He probably left already," the woman let out a dark chuckle. "We all know Clarke doesn't wait around after things like this. The man has no remorse or empathy at all. No wonder the Dark Lord wants him as his right hand man."

The man nodded. "Clarke is mad to even be hesitant about accepting the Dark Lord's offer," he said. "Some would kill for the position. Anyway, we should get going."

The man used his wand to levitate his unconscious colleague and he and the woman left the house.

Damien Clarke finally let out the breath he'd been holding. He gazed down fondly at the bundle of blankets in his arm before be stepping out from the closet he'd hidden in.

He wanted to see her. Marina Wright. The love of his life and the woman who now lay dead on the floor of the room to his left. A single tear slipped from the corner of his eye. He couldn't do it. He couldn't force himself to see her like that, cold and void of life. It was his fault. He should have stopped it but he was too much of a coward. Not only that but he was in too deep to the wrong side of this battle.

"I'm so sorry...." Damien whispered. A slight movement from the bundle in his arms dragged his attention to it.

Marina's daughter. His daughter. Damien felt his heart clench. She'd have to grow up with no mother and it was all his fault. Maybe it would be better if she grew up with no father either. Damien clenched his jaw as he decided what he best option for his daughter was.

Damien apparated to a familiar house. He'd only been there once before but he knew it was the safest place for his daughter.

He knocked twice on the door. It was late in the night so he wasn't surprised when it took more than a few minutes for the door to eventually open.

"What are you doing here?" As soon as the door was opened, a wand was pointed threateningly at Damien. 

"Remus please," Damien pleaded. "Marina is dead, so are her parents. Please just listen me. Grace has no mother now. You know I can't look after her, you how much danger she's in. Please Remus, you're the only I trust to take care of her. Please, I know you hate me now, but do it for Marina. I'm begging you."

The news of the death of his best friend seemed to shock Remus. 

"She... She's dead?" Remus' face was pale. "Merlin... Marina." Remus fumbled and grabbed the door frame to support himself. He seemed only then to notice the bundle of blankets in Damien's arms. "Is that? Oh Grace."

"I couldn't stop them Remus, I'm sorry," tears slid from the corners of Damien's eyes. "You're the only one I trust to take care of Grace, our daughter, Marina's daughter. It's what Marina would want." Damien's voice had fallen to a pained whisper.

After a few seconds that felt like a year, Remus nodded. "Fine," he said, carefully taking the young girl into his own arms. "But, you are not to come anywhere near her. For her own sake as well as yours. You know danger follows you wherever you go."

"Thank you," with one last kiss to his daughters forehead, Damien apparated from from the house.

Remus looked down fondly at the girl in his arms, who had miraculously remained asleep throughout all the events of that night. "I'll take care of you Graciela and always keep you safe, I promise."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is my first time trying a Harry potter fanfiction. I hope you enjoy!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is kind of like a second prologue and just shows how Grace met her friends and got sorted in first year before we begin the story in thirds year.

**new friends and sorting**

"Have fun and stay safe."

"Yes Moony, I know," Grace let herself be pulled into a hug by her godfather.

"I'm sorry I can't go onto the platform with you, I wish I could see you off," Remus said, a slight sad tone to his voice. "Molly and the rest of the Weasley's will be on the platform so if you need any help or advice or anything go to her."

"I understand that you can't," Grace said. "And I'm sure aunt Molly will be fussing about her kids and me." Grace let out a laugh and Remus smiled fondly. Remus cared oh-so much about the young girl in front of him. Not only had she been under his care for the last eleven years but she was also the daughter of his best friend, Marina Wright. She had the same fiery ginger hair and sharp jaw as her mother. Unfortunately her light brown eyes reminded Remus too much of the young girls father. Remus hoped he wouldn't see him for a long long time if not ever. Bad things would happen if he were to make an appearance. 

Remus checked his watch and saw that it wasn't long until the train was set to depart. "You should probably get going," he said. "You remember how to get onto the platform right? Just run through the barrier between platforms nine and ten. Don't panic or hesitate and you'll be fine."

Grace gave her godfather one last hug. "Thanks Moony," she said. "I'll write you you at least once a week. Don't worry too much about me!"

Remus ruffled Grace's hair affectionately. "Have fun Gracie. You'll love it."

"Bye Moony." Grace turned around and pushed her luggage towards the platforms. When she reached the barrier she paused to make sure there were no muggles nearby. She took a deep breath to calm her nerves and then ran as fast as she could towards the barrier. 

Her legs wanted her to stop, saying this wasn't a good idea but she shouted at them to keep going. She squeezed her eyes shut before hitting the barrier.

Remus watched with sad eyes as Grace run through the barrier. He knew he couldn't tell her everything about her parents and her past but he still felt guilty. All he could hope was that she would be safe at Hogwarts and that she would come to know harm. He had deep respect for Dumbledore and knew that he was wise and powerful, but Remus couldn't help but worry that if he knew who Grace's father was and the other things that needed to be kept hidden, he wouldn't be able, or even willing, to offer her the same protection he did to other students. With one last wistful long at the barrier, Remus turned and headed home.

When Grace opened her eyes a different sight welcomed her. Families stood in groups. Parents saying goodbye and good luck to their kids heading off for another school year. A sleek red train stood proud on the tracks, 'the Hogwarts express' written boldly on its front.

"Grace!" A familiar voice woke Grace from her awed daze. Her head swiveled to see none other than Molly Weasley waling briskly towards her.

Molly Weasley was Grace's godmother, but always told the young girl to refer to her as her aunt. Molly and Grace's mother, Marina, had grown up in the same village and were just like sisters. Despite an age gap of around ten years the two had always relied on each other at the time when Marina was still alive. Grace would sometimes stay at the Weasley's house under the care of Molly and her husband Arthur. She was friendly enough with all her children. When they were younger, Grace and Ron had been almost inseparable. They weren't as close anymore.

Speaking of her mother, Grace didn't know much about her parents. All she knew was that her mother and grandparents had been killed by followers of 'he who must not been named' a few months after she was born. She knew her mother had been in Gryffindor at Hogwarts and in the same year as Remus and his friends. Remus and her mother had been best friends for all their years at the school. As for her father, all she'd been told was that he was a muggle who had got her mother pregnant and then left. Remus wouldn't talk about him at all so Grace assumed he either didn't know him or didn't like him.

"Hi," a grin slipped onto Grace's lips. Ginny, Molly's youngest child was also with the warm woman. 

"It's great to see you dear," Molly said. "Are you excited? Nervous?"

Grace nodded slightly. "I just can't wait to get there."

"Well dear if anyone bothers you or causes trouble or if you just need someone to talk to feel free to send me an owl," Molly said. "And don't forget all the boys are at the school aswell. Fred and George probably won't be much help but Percy is prefect this year and Ron is in your year. Don't be afraid to go to them for anything."

"I will, thanks Molly," Grace smiled at the older woman before heading into the train.

Grace made her way down train, searching for an empty compartment. Everywhere she looked she could see older students greeting their friends and exchanging stories from their summers. She hoped that she would be the same in the next few years.

She eventually found an empty compartment and reached her hand out slide open the door. She was surprised to see another hand reaching for the same handle and turned to see a taller boy beside her. 

Grace pulled her hand pack in surprise. "Sorry!" She managed to say.

"Ah no I'm sorry," the boy said. "I didn't see you. There's barely any empty compartments here, right?" Grace nodded and the boy slide the door open. "I don't mind sharing if you want?"

"Really?" Grace asked in surprise. The boy seemed to be from an older year.

The boy nodded and gestured for her to enter before him. Grace complied and sat on the seat beside the window. The boy sat opposite her.

After a few seconds of silence the boy exclaimed. "I'm so sorry I never introduced myself," his eyes had widened slightly. "How rude of me. I'm Cedric Diggory. Third year Hufflepuff."

His outburst took Grace a bit by surprise but the boy seemed harmless. He was two years older than her but didn't seem to mind sitting with her. Did he know she was a first year?

"Nice to meet you Cedric. I'm Graciela Wright, but call me Grace," Grace introduced herself. "I'm a first year, haven't been sorted yet."

Cedric's eyes widened again. "You're a first year?" He asked, slightly flustered. "I thought you older. I'm so sorry if you're uncomfortable." He made to stand up but Grace shook her head at him.

"I'm not uncomfortable, don't worry!" She said. "My mum and her best friend had about a ten year age gap. I really don't care if you're older."

A small smile settled on Cedric's face when he'd calmed down. "Well it's nice to meet you too Grace," he said.

The two chatted for a few more minutes until they were interrupted by a knock on the compartment door.

"Ah sorry," Cedric said standing up. "That's a friend of mine, I promised I'd sit with him during the trip but I completely forgot."

"Don't worry about it," Grace said, waving it off.

Cedric sent her one last grin. "See ya around Grace," he said, walking out the door. "Hopefully you'll be a Hufflepuff!"

Grace couldn't stop herself from laughing as the boy left. The train hadn't even left the station yet and she'd already made a friend. Things were going even better than she'd hoped.

Just as a whistle sounded, indicating the train was about to depart, there was another knock on the door of her compartment. She looked up to see two boys standing at it.

The door slid open and they stepped inside slightly. "Is it okay if we sit here?" The boy who spoke had a thick accent. Irish maybe? Grace couldn't be 100% sure.

"Yeah of course," she nodded. Just as the two boys sat down opposite her, the train started to move.

"I'm Seamus Finnegan," the boy who had spoken previously introduced himself.

"Dean Thomas," the other boy said.

"I'm Graciela Wright," Grace said. "Call me Grace. Are you both first years aswell?"

Seamus and Dean both nodded. "Is it that obvious?" Seamus' comment made the three of then laugh. To the older years they all probably looked like lost puppies. She was clueless as to how Cedric had mistaken her as older.

The three first years chatted comfortably for a long time, getting to know one another and playing exploding snap. When they discovered Dean was a muggleborn they did their best to inform him as much as they could about the wizarding world.

Over halfway through the ride another young boy joined their compartment. His name was Neville Longbottom and he explained that he'd been looking for his pet toad with a girl by the name of Hermione. He said he'd found his toad but then couldn't remember where his compartment was.

Grace found herself getting along easily with the three boys. It was almost as if they'd known each other their whole lives instead of only meeting that day.

* * *

"We're here," Seamus said, looking out the window as the train stopped.

The group had changed into their robes a while ago and were ready to leave the train.

"Firs' years over here!" They headed towards the voice calling them to be met with a giant of a man. They were herded into boats. Grace found herself with her compartment mates.

"Wow it's stunning," a voice from another boat drew Grace's attention to the massive castle before them. Her breath caught in her throat in awe of the sight.

They soon arrived at a dock and were led to a huge entrance.

"Oh no! I've lost Trevor again!" Neville exclaimed, panic overwhelming him.

Grace placed a hand on his shoulder in an attempt to calm him down. "Don't worry Neville, he can't have gone far."

Grace caught Seamus and Dean exchanging a look and glared scoldingly at them. They'd learned in the short time with him that Neville was very clumsy and very forgetful.

The door opened and an older woman in green robes stood before them.

"The firs' years, professor McGonegall," the big man, who's name she had come to learn as Hagrid, said.

The woman thanked Hagrid and led the first years into the entrance hall. Grace couldn't help but stare in awe at how big the place was. She'd heard countless stories from her godfather but actually being there was something else.

Professor McGonegall led them towards another door where the hum of hundreds of voices could be heard behind. The first years were led into an empty chamber, quite small. Grace had no idea how they all fit. It was quite compact to say the least. She found herself squished between Neville and Seamus.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," Professor McGonegall said, capturing Grace's attention again. She proceeded to explain to them about the sorting ceremony and each of the four houses. Grace knew that there was some prejudice and stigma between certain houses but she didn't really care where she was as long as she had friends.

"The sorting ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting." Grace noticed the professors eyes fall upon Neville among other students. 

Grace eyed her new friend and elbowed him. "Neville," she hissed. "Your cloak."

Neville's face flushed as he realised what Grace had pointed out and he quickly fixed it. "Thanks."

"I shall return when we are ready for you. Please wait quietly." As soon as Professor McGonegall left the first years all glanced around at each other nervously. 

Grace of course was nervous, but probably not as much as most of the others. Remus had told her vaguely what this 'test' was so she wasn't really afraid.

Grace heard screams from behind and jumped, rudely awakened from her thoughts.

It was ghosts. Grace was shocked. She'd never seen a ghost before. Her shock was calmed eventually as the ghosts started to talk and she realised they were harmless. 

Professor McGonegall soon returned, shooing the ghosts. She told the first years to form a line and follow her. 

"Wow," Grace couldn't hide the amazement in her voice as they entered the great hall. There were four table, representing each of the houses and a table for the teachers. But the most amazing thing was the ceiling. It was velvety black and dotted with stars, just like the sky outside. 

When they'd stopped walking, Grace looked forward to see Professor McGonegall placing a stool and a hat in front of them.

For a while there was complete silence and the the hat started to sing.

Once the hat had finished it's song, the hall burst into applause and the sorting began.

After the first couple of names she realised it was going in alphabetical order. Since she would probably be one of the last called, she tuned out until she heard her friends names being called.

Seamus was sorted into Gryffindor, so was Neville. 

She didn't really listen again until she heard a name that shocked the entire hall into silence.

"Potter, Harry."

Grace's eyes widened in shock as she watched the boy who lived walk towards the stool. The sorting hat seemed to take a while before deciding to put him in Gryffindor.

Grace had heard all the stories about him. He was a legend basically. And he was in her year at Hogwarts. She couldn't help but wonder what he'd be like.

The names continued on until there were only a few left. When Dean was called up, Grace found herself moving closer to another first year.

"Hey Ron," she said. "Nervous?"

Ron jumped slightly, obviously not expecting anyone to talk to him. He relaxed when he realised who it was.

"Oh Grace," he said. "Pfft. Me? Nervous? Not at all." The shake in his voice told her otherwise but she decided not to push it. She knew he'd be in Gryffindor, just like the rest of his family. She hoped she could get closer with him, and all the other Weasley children again. Except for Remus they were the closest thing she had to family.

They chatted for a while before Ron was called up. Unsurprisingly, he was sorted into Gryffindor. The hat barely even had to touch his head.

Now it was Grace's turn.

"Wright, Graciela."

Grace walked carefully and sat on the stool. The hat was placed on her head, covering her eyes.

"Interesting," a voice filled her head, surprising her. "Gryffindor for a mother, Slytherin for a father. Can't remember that before."

Grace frowned slightly. Wasn't her father a muggle? 

"Where to put you.." the hat trailed off, obviously thinking. "Hufflepuff perhaps?" Grace thoughts went to Cedric. She wouldn't mind that too much. 

"No," the hat continued. "Too sharp for Hufflepuff... Maybe Slytherin? The ambition to succeed is there. But maybe that isn't where you'd do best." The silence that followed as the hat considered it's options was painstaking long for Grace, even though it was only a few seconds. 

"I think you'll do best in GRYFFINDOR." The hat was pulled off Grace's head at the hats shout. She stood up and quickly made her way to the Gryffindor table. As she sat beside Dean she saw Ron and Weasley twins grinning at her. Percy Weasley, who was sitting diagonally across from her nodded. 

So, Gryffindor, Grace couldn't help but think. Just like her mother and Remus. But what had the hat meant about her father? Surely it was mistaken? 

Before she could think any further into it, she was dragged into conversation by Seamus with Dean, Neville and some others at the table. 

She couldn't wait to see how her years as a Gryffindor would be. And although she had promised to stay out of trouble, for the first two years it seemed like she managed to barely avoid it. 


End file.
